


How Much Is The Fish

by RimKaana



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 19:45:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15226512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RimKaana/pseuds/RimKaana
Summary: Telephone Sex





	How Much Is The Fish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [piyo_nii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/piyo_nii/gifts).



> Hello :) so this is my second fic here.
> 
> Sorry for the weird title.  
> It´s a song from Scooter and i don´t like it xD  
> But it´s funny.
> 
> It´s kinda short, but thank you for reading.
> 
> Thank you to piyo_nii for helping me, with correcting my grammatical errors.  
> You are a great and fluffy!~  
> And i love you for this ^_^ <3

"A-Ah, right there, right there! Don’t stop! Kuroro! S-Shit!"

Kuroro enjoyed the sight: Kurapika hunched over doggystyle as he gets fucked from behind.

The heat in the room was almost unbearable, but neither of them cared. The Spider loved every single bead of sweat that trickled down Kurapika´s creamy spine.

He looked like a diamond.

He is a diamond, his precious thing.

Nothing could destroy that moment, except--

The phone rang.

Kurapika frowned. "Why didn’t you silence your phone?" he asked, slightly annoyed.

"Mmm, I forgot,” Kuroro replied with a shrug.

The call didn’t seem as if it was coming to an end anytime soon, and Kuroro´s taste in ringtones was the worst! Scooter’s “How Much Is The Fish” wasn’t in good taste.

"Turn it off, Kuroro,” Kurapika hissed at him. Kuroro started to hum along with the melody.

The blonde rolled his eyes and glanced behind him, only to look straight in Kuroro’s face, which held a devilish grin. Then the black-haired man reached out to the nightstand and picked up the buzzing phone.

"Don’t you dare,” Kurapika hissed.

 

Too late. "Hello? Kuroro Lucilfer speaking, who is on the line?” he said with a mocking tone.

Kurapika couldn’t believe it. He was still lying there, holding still while Kuroro was buried inside him. "Who is it?” Kurapika spat as he heard no response from his lover.

"Oh, I think it’s for you, my dear,” he answered. "Just a moment please!"

"What?!" Startled, Kurapika turned his head. He threw him a look which screamed, “You better not, I’m warning you-!”

Kuroro put the phone on speaker and threw it at the pillow, near Kurapika´s face.

He couldn’t believe it...

As he stared at the phone, he heard Leorio´s babbling voice. "Hello? Hello, Kurapika?"

‘Why does Leorio have his fucking number?’ he cursed in his mind.

"Hey! Hey, Kurapika, are you there? K-U-R-A-P-I-K-A?"

Kurapika slowly inhaled then exhaled, trying his very best to keep his voice calm. His heart was beating so wildly, and he finally answered.

"Yeah, Leorio… What’s up? Let me say, you call in the most...."

Kuroro slowly rolled his hips, and Kurapika almost forgot what he was going to say. He gasped a little too loud and breathed roughly into the phone.

This was bad, really bad!

"Kurapika? Is everything okay?" Leorio sounded worried.

"Ah, yes… I cut my finger… with… the… new knife Kuroro bought,” he lied, ashamed and embarrassed to the core, choking the words into the phone.

"Ah! That sounds awful. Should I come over and look at your injury?" Leorio asked with a flirty tone.

Kuroro´s gaze darkened. "He is mine,” Kuroro growled lowly as he snapped his hips forward.

Kurapika bit down on his hand to hold back the moan that tried to escape. He was trembling, and he wasn’t sure if it was due to pleasure or anger.

"N-No, it’s okay, I can handle it alone, and I have Kuroro..."

"Yeah, I almost forgot!" Leorio laughed into the phone. "So where were we?"

Kuroro possessively gripped his hair and pulled lightly on it as he lazily rolled his hips against him. The blonde had a very hard time keeping his voice down.

Then an idea came into his mind: why didn’t he cancel the call? He was so stupid. Kurapika slowly reached for the phone, but then he was caught.

"Bad boy..." Kuroro whispered and took both of his hands behind his back, holding him by his wrists, restraining him.

Well, shit.

"Who’s a bad boy?" Leorio yelled out of curiosity. "What are you two doing?"

"Nothing, Leorio… keep telling me more about tha- ...m-mhm..." A hard thrust. Kurapika sharply sucked in some air. "T-That…!”

Leorio paused on the other side. Shit! Have they been caught? Leorio started to babble again.

Kuroro’s thrusts kept growing more and more unbearable. He wanted to scream so badly, but instead he bit down onto the pillow, chewing on the fabric.

Kuroro wasn’t satisfied at all. He wanted to hear Kurapika’s voice, so he changed the angle a little bit. 

And there it was! A low moan escaped the blonde’s mouth. Kurapika couldn’t hold it. He gritted his teeth. This bastard has to pay for this!

"Kurapika? Did you cut your finger again?” Leorio sounded almost worried.

"No… I’m.... AHH!...I’m fine." He heard Leorio’s cough.

"Kurapika… I hope this doesn’t sound too weird, but when you are speak like that, I… It’s kind of a turn-on."

Kurapika flushed. "L-Leorio…

\--AHHH!” Kurapika shouted as Kuroro mercilessly shoved himself into his hole again. "Stop that… p-please,” Kurapika winced, choking on his words once more.

"I don’t like how flirty he is. This is your punishment,” Kuroro whispered huskily into Kurapika’s ear, biting down on his earlobe as he fucked him with strong, sharp thrusts.

"Mhm… No..."

On the other end of the call, Kurapika could only hear a bit of rustling.

‘Oh no, Leorio, I hope you’re not doing what I think you’re doing…’ Kurapika thought.

But after a long pause, Leorio spoke again.

"Kurapika…” Leorio’s voice sounded awfully aroused.

 

"Leo… please, hang up the damn phone!" he cursed.

"I can’t do that… not yet,” Leorio said, rustling around some more.

Kuroro started to slap, squeeze, and abuse the skin on Kurapika’s ass. His touches were far from gentle.

"O-Oh!” another moan was ripped from his mouth.

 

Kuroro grinned. Kurapika’s self-control was almost gone.

Leorio heard skin slapping on skin. "Wow, what was that--?” Suddenly, realization had hit him like a truck. "Wait! Don’t tell me you… you’re fucking while I’m here on the phone...?"

 

Kuroro laughed out loud, searching for Kurapika’s sweet spot.

"Oh god, Pika, that… that is so hot. I wish I could bend you over and fuck you too,” he groaned into the phone. More rustling sounds could be heard.

Kurapika tightly shut his eyes. Oh god, this was bad, the thrusts Kuroro was giving him, pleasure ripping through his body like lightning.

"D-Don’t say things like that, Leorio-- Ahhh...!"

Kurapika was pulled by the hair again. "You are mine! Only mine! Do I make myself clear?” Kuroro growled against Kurapika’s sensitive skin, sucking an angry mark onto his neck.

"No! K-Kuroro, don’t do that, mngh..." Their lovemaking was never gentle. It was always rough and passionate. But this? It was already too much. His body was on fire, and Kuroro kept hitting his good spot. He couldn’t hold his voice back anymore.

The moans that fell from Kurapika´s lips stimulated Leorio so much, he came with a loud groan, huffing and puffing into the phone.

"Hah, Kura...pika… That was so good. I really like your voice. You know, my cum is so thick, and...."

That was it! Too much information!

Kurapika took the phone and and sent it flying, where it landed on the floor with a loud thud, disconnecting the call. Kuroro snapped and fucked Kurapika like a primal animal, raw and wild.

With this fast pace, Kurapika didn’t find it pleasurable anymore. His prostate burned and hurt, but Kuroro found his release, spilling all of his semen deep inside of Kurapika, marking him internally.

Kurapika hated it. He hated it all. The situation, Leorio, and this egotistical fucker named Kuroro.

"Are you going to pull out?" Kurapika shuffled against him and hissed like a furious cat.

 

Kuroro slowly pulled out, cum trickling onto Kurapika´s balls. The blonde then flipped around, sitting up in slow motion. Everything hurt. He glared at Kuroro and managed to move off the bed, but he still ended up falling on his knees out of exhaustion.

"What are you doing, my love?" Kuroro purred.

"Punishing you!" Venom dripped from Kurapika’s voice.

 

He headed towards the kitchen, hating how Kuroro’s ejaculation slicked his thighs and dripped down to his legs. That bastard must be so turned on.

 

He made his way to the fridge and opened it.

Kuroro froze. Kurapika wouldn’t actually do it, would he? He snuck into the kitchen and saw Kurapika sitting on the floor, eating all of his favourite pudding.

The Spider grimaced at the sight. "How cruel of you.”

"You deserve it for fucking me like there’s no tomorrow! Everything hurts, I’m marked all over the place, and I didn’t even finish, so thanks for nothing." He turned his back to Kuroro and quickly scarfed down the rest of Kuroro’s pudding.

Kuroro was definitely heartbroken.


End file.
